


Falling Together

by author_abz



Category: True Jackson: VP
Genre: F/M, relationship based on attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The origins of Ryan and Amanda's relationship, if you would call it one (Amanda wouldn't) are all in an elevator (maybe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Together

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the Ryan/Amanda ideas I've ever had I still can't really believe _this_ is the one that not only got written but made it to publication. But oh well - something is better than nothing!

Koppelman? Amanda was very, very drunk. It was the reason she avoided drinking in excess at all company events. It would either be that, or not wear her bikini at the company retreats. But Amanda loves looking good a lot more than she loves alcohol. And since what she likes to consider as "the incident" (hurried touches, hormonal want, and various stains on her favorite skirt, only some of which were from the closet's cleaning supplies) Amanda's attitude toward Koppelman is as close to Max's as she can muster. She doesn't want anything to do with him, and banishes him if at all possible. 

Ryan, on the other hand... he's thrust suddenly in her face one afternoon, and before she can tell him to move before she makes him, he smiles and quirks his head to the side, stepping back and disappearing to who knows where. She has to stop and remember what she was doing before Ryan popped up, and even when she does, she can barely put one foot in front of the other because she's been blinded by his dimples. And it's not that she intentionally tries to forget or anything, because there was nothing to forget, but she can feel him moving through the office more than normal, and she needs to stop getting distracted when she sees him run by. 

But then when she's narrating something to her newest assistant in the area outside her office she can feel his eyes on her. She turns to look at him and he looks away, ducking his head, and Amanda feels a pink flush creep up her neck. And it keeps happening, to the point she unconsciously looks around a room to see if he's there, and if his eyes are on her. Her clothing choices become more important each day, not that there’s any specific reason – but even if there was, she would deny it. 

Except for one day when Ryan literally runs into Amanda in the elevator. She has to consciously acknowledge that it is a firm, strong body colliding with her own, and for a millisecond, and a millisecond only, she imagines colliding more often with this body. It makes her smile to watch Ryan stutter out an apology, and then his inability to look away from her short cut, tight fit outfit. 

"That's okay... nobody got hurt." Ryan nods at this, smiling quickly, ducking his head to turn away from her. Amanda notices that he's still looking sideways at her, smiling to himself, and it stirs something in her. They go down twelve floors before she says something else. "You like what you see?" 

Ryan's head jerks up, his mouth opening and closing, unsure of how to respond. She doesn't let him respond, stepping so close to him that her curly hair is touching his face. "I know you do, so I expect you to be in my office in five minutes," she whispers. A second later the elevator door opens and she walks out, mentally swaying her hips and listening to hear that Ryan doesn't follow her out. 

Five minutes later, Ryan is there, and Amanda takes full advantage of the situation. While she knows she should forget it, like other incidents that happen at Mad Style, she really can't. She doesn't really want to either. She wants it to happen again, and as often as possible. Luckily, so does Ryan, not that he ever had much choice.


End file.
